Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging method which excites a spin in an atomic nucleus of a subject placed in a static magnetic field by an RF (Radio Frequency) pulse of the Larmor frequency of this atomic nucleus, and generates an image from data of a magnetic resonance signal which occurs due to the excitation. In the magnetic resonance imaging, it is required that a SAR (Specific Absorption Rate), which is an index of energy of the RF pulse absorbed in a biological tissue of the subject, be suppressed to a limit value or less. The SAR is calculated, for example, by a calculation based on a pulse energy method. The SAR is an index relating to the safety for the subject.
When the pulse energy method is used in the calculation of the SAR, the SAR may be overestimated. The overestimation of the SAR restricts the operation of the MRI apparatus, and the usability of the MRI apparatus deteriorates.